1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording data, such as a film loading date and a time, or a film unloading date and time onto the film.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a known data recording apparatus in which date and time when a picture of an object is taken is recorded in the same picture plane, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 61-259244 and 61-267746. In such a known apparatus, the photographing date and time are usually recorded in a lower right or left corner of a picture plane.
However, in the known data recording apparatus in which the photographing date and time of each picture of an object to be taken can be easily identified, there is no way to learn when a first picture of one film is taken and when a last picture of the same film is taken or the photographing order of two or more than two films.